Heroes Reborn
Heroes Reborn is a miniseries that acts as a continuation of the series Heroes Overview The Supernatural phenomenon begins again with a fresh crop of inspiring heroes who take on the ultimate struggle between those with extraordinary abilities and those with nefarious motives to hunt and harness their powers. Epic adventures await these newly empowered allies as they cross paths with some of the original characters, unlocking the mysterious fate of the universe and their place within it. Plot The events take place one year after a terrorist attack in Odessa, Texas. This attack destroyed the city and the government had blamed those with extraordinary abilities for it. The whole world thinks Claire was killed in the attack. The EVOs went into hiding or are escaping from those with bad intentions. Two villains, Luke and Joanne lost their child in the tragic event and are looking for revenge. Noah Bennet survived the tragic event and has gone into hiding. But Noah is found by the conspiracy theorist Quentin Frady who tries to show Noah the truth behind the Odessa tragedy. While they’re in hiding, some of them are discovering their newfound skills. Malina is a brave and courageous girl who was brought up overprotected, finds out she is destined for greatness. Erica is the head of the highly successful tech conglomerate called Renautas and she has her own dark goals. Tommy tries to live a normal life when he discovers that he has the ability to teleport. Meanwhile in Tokyo, Miko, a unique and quiet girl is looking for her missing father, who was instructed to trap Hiro inside a video game. A unique type of hero is emerging through Carlos, a former soldier. Noah and Quentin team up to find out what really happened at the Peace Summit. New Heroes are emerging and some heroes of the past such as Hiro Nakamura, Matt Parkman, Mohinder Suresh, Angela Petrelli and Micah Sanders cross paths with them. And together they will save the world. Digital Series In addition to Heroes Reborn, NBC will launch a digital series prior to the 2015 premiere that will introduce the characters and new story lines. The web series will be produced by Retrofit, the organization that produced many of the original webisodes. Dark Matters is the six episode prequel of Heroes Reborn, exclusively on the Heroes Reborn app. Heroes Reborn: Dark Matters will bridge the gap between the original series and Heroes Reborn, acting as both a reintroduction to the universe and a stage setter. The digital series opens five years after the public became aware of the existence of evolved humans - or "EVOs." Said public is not entirely supportive of these EVOs. In fact, few people fall into the middle ground. “Anyone who watches Dark Matters will find the ton of clues, backstory and Easter eggs that we've layered in," said Heroes Reborn executive producer Tim Kring in a statement. "Watching it before seeing Heroes Reborn really completes the entire saga, and guarantees a deeper, more rewarding experience for the fans." For the full article see here Video Games Heroes Reborn: Gemini and Heroes Reborn: Enigma designed by Phosphor, will be released September 2015. The two games act as a prequel to Heroes Reborn and share an overarching story by two writers on the show, overseen by Heroes creator Tim Kring. Key characters and plots will link the two games, so while you can play them separately, you'll enjoy a richer experience when played together. Gemini will be available on consoles and PC and is a first-person action-adventure game where the player controls new character Cassandra, age 20, who uses localized time-travel powers and telekinesis to solve puzzles and defeat enemies. Enigma is a first-person action-puzzle game for mobile/tablet built on the Unreal 4 engine. It follows Cassandra’s younger sister Dahlia, 14, who uses her powers to escape a secret government facility called The Quarry. Comic Book Series The comic "prelude" Heroes Vengeance is from Titan Books and will serve as an origin story for one of the new characters. The series will consist of five issues and will be written by Seamus Fahey and Zach Craley. See the full article here eBook Imperative Entertainment announced six eBooks that tie-in to Heroes Reborn. The books will be published in a joint venture from Bastei Lübbe and Imperative Entertainment, and will be available primarily as eBooks, but also as audio books. # 'Brave New World' # 'A Matter of Trust' # 'Dirty Deeds' # 'Catch and Kill' # 'Save the Cheerleader, Destroy the World' # 'A Long way from Home' Cast * Zachary Levi as Luke Collins * Gatlin Green as Emily Duval * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Danika Yarosh as Malina Bennet * Francesca Eastwood as Molly Walker * Judith Shekoni as Joanne Collins * Robbie Kay as Tommy Clark * Kiki Sukezane as Miko Otomo * Rya Kihlstedt as Erica Kravid * Henry Zebrowski as Quentin Frady * Ryan Guzman as Carlos Gutierrez * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Jimmy Jean-Louis as The Haitian * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Toru Uchikado as Ren Shimosawa For a full list of cast members see here Crew Produced by Imperative Entertainment, in association with Universal Television. For the full list of crew members see here Episodes For a full list of episodes see here Notes Zachary Quinto who played the antagonist of most of the series will not be reprising his role as Sylar due to scheduling conflicts. Milo Ventimiglia who played Peter Petrelli in Heroes, has not signed on to be apart of Heroes Reborn. Ali Larter who played Niki Sanders, Jessica Sanders and Tracy Strauss will not be reprising any of her roles due to scheduling conflicts. Hayden Panettiere was not asked back to reprise her role of Claire Bennet. But she can be seen in the first episode of Dark Matters. As of June 2015 Jack Coleman (Noah Bennett), Masi Oka (Hiro Nakamura), Jimmy Jean-Louis (The Haitian), Greg Grunberg (Matt Parkman), Noah Gray-Cabey (Micah Sanders), Sendhil Ramamurthy (Mohinder Suresh) and Cristine Rose (Angela Petrelli) are the only actors to reprise their roles. Zachary Levi was married to Missy Peregrym, who played Candice Wilmer in the first season of Heroes. In June 2015 it was announced that Noah Grey-Cabey (Micah Sanders) and Sendhil Ramamurthy (Dr. Mohinder Suresh) will be reprising their roles. On July 17th it was announced Heroes Reborn will air in Australia shortly after the American premiere. The first 2 episodes will air on Wednesday, September 30th at 8:30pm on the Seven Network (Prime). In August 2015 it was announced that Claire died a year before the beginning of Heroes Reborn. DVD * Heroes Reborn American DVD release date - April 12, 2016 * Heroes Reborn Australian DVD release date - April 21, 2016 Gallery See images from the cast here tumblr_ns5kvqst591urva0ho1_1280.jpg|Poster tumblr_nuqdy0YBJF1urva0ho1_1280.jpg|ebook Magazine1.jpg|Magazine 1 Character Posters heroesr1.jpg|Luke Collins Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_S11.jpg|Emily Duval heroesr2.jpg|Noah Bennet Heroes3.jpg|Malina Bennet Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_v6.jpg|Molly Walker Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_v9.jpg|Joanne Collins Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_v10.jpg|Tommy Clark tumblr_nqv5niAIxX1urva0ho1_1280.jpg|Miko Otomo Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_S12.jpg|Erica Kravid Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_S13.jpg|Quentin Frady Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_v5.jpg|Carlos Gutierrez eBooks eBook1.jpg eBook2.jpg eBook3.jpg eBook4.jpg eBook5.jpg eBook6.jpg 9th Wonders 9th Wonders1.gif 9th Wonders2.jpg Videos Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Dark Matters Category:Lists Category:Heroes Vengeance Category:Books